The Chronicles Of The Elements The Beginning
by xXTheDarknessWithinXx
Summary: The second book in the series. A crossover between Harry Potter and Digimon, more towards Harry Potter. When the Elements get called upon once again, it's their job to fix what's broken. This time, the broken happens to be in the Magical World.
1. Prologue

"Aqua." A mysterious voice said. It wasn't unusual for the voice to follow the so-called Aqua-girl around.

"Shush!" The girl responded.

"But-" Aqua covered the digimon's mouth, and looked around.

"Dark Guilmon, you're going to blow our cover!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Dark Guilmon uncovered his mouth. "Look behind us!"

Aqua turned and saw her friend, Terra. Aqua's eyes grew wide, and she quickly glanced over at Dark Guilmon, who had gone rigid.

"What are you doing in here?" Terra asked, "and where did you get that adorable stuffed animal?"

"Oh..." Aqua calmed down. "I got him from a carnivale, and I was hiding from my cousin, Takara-san." Aqua explained, in a fast voice. "Got to go," she said, grabbing Dark Guilmon, and starting to run. "Bye!"

While running, she noticed her twin sister, Takara-san in the hall. The two were seperated at birth, and met two years ago on their first journey to the Digital World.

The digi world is a place that houses creatures such as Dark Guilmon.

When they met, Aqua was taking over the digital world. Takara stopped her and they started looking for the Elements. After they stopped the Devi-Clan, they fixed the time break. The two barely escaped with their memories, while the other digidestened did not, and forgot their many adventures, and their digimon partners.

Now it's time for them to gather the troops once again.


	2. DCells, and Letters

Aqua ran up to Takara, her D-Cell out. **(A/N: See The Elements.)** "Takara-San, look." She said, holding out her blue and black D-Cell for her twin to see. The screen was lit up and flashed every couple of seconds.

"I already know," Takara had her purple and white D-Cell out, and was looking at the screen as well.

"What are we going to do, Takara-San?" Aqua asked.

"I think we should find them, and tell them, Aquanette," Takara replied.

Aqua rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. It bugged her. "Okay, _Takaraishi._"

"Okay, I won't use your full name then, but don't call me Takaraishi. It bugs me."

Aqua grinned in triumph. She had won this battle.

"Let's go," Takara said, "You'll get the Elements, and I'll get the spirits..."

"Takara-San, what about the Tamers?" Aqua asked. She looked disappointed that Takato, and Ruki would not be joining them on their quest to save the Digi-World once again.

"That's too many people. Besides, we only need the one's who can use their spirit forms." Takara explained.

Aqua sighed. "Alright..."

And the two seperated.

The first one Aqua saw was Terra. She was the old Earth, but of course, she didn't remember any of that. She walked up to the brown haired girl with a warm smile on her face. "Hey, Terra, Takara-San, and I need some help. Do you think you could help us find some people?"

Terra nodded. "So, Aquanette-San, who are we looking for?"

"Aqua, please, and we need... well, first we need Sparkarai." She said, looking through the crowds of the released classes. "Then we need to find... Blaze, too."

Terra nodded. "I'll look for Sparky." She said, and took off.

"Meet me in the computer lab!" Aqua yelled.

Terra nodded.

Aqua looked around and smiled when she finally laid eyes on Blaze. "Ontaru-Sama!" she yelled, dashing over to Blaze. He turned to face her.

"Ontaru-Sama," Aqua said, bowing. "Ontaru-Sama, please, will you come with me, so I can explain something very important to you?"

Blaze blinked at the sudden formality of the situation. He laughed. "Of course, Daruchi-San..."

I led the way to the computer lab to find Takara-San sitting there with Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji. Terra-Chan was sitting there with Sparkarai Takumida.

"Should I start, Takara-San?" Aqua asked her sister. Takara nodded, solemnly.

"Do any of you know what this is?" Aqua asked, holding up her D-Cell for all of them to see.

Everyone shook their heads no, but Kouji and Kouichi exchanged glances. Aqua caught this. "Ah... Minamoto-San, Kimura-San, I see you recognize this device. Care to explain what you know?"

Kouji glared at me, but proceeded anyway. "It's a D-Cell. It connects a person to the Digital World."

Aqua nodded. "Good, would you like to add anything, Kimura-San?" She asked.

Kouichi looked uneasy with the attention turned on him. "Ah... They give you the power to merge with your digimon spirit."

Aqua nodded, and smiled. "Good. And that's the basis."

Tomoki piped up. "So what does this have to do with us?" he asked.

"You were all chosen long ago, but you forgot."

"What do you mean forgot?" Junpei asked.

"There was a gap in the time stream and your memories got erased." Takara said, getting up. "It really happened, and we had to lock away your D-Cells until the time came to get them out again. That's why all of the digidestend are in one time range. We all should be about one hundred years apart, but we're not... as you can see."

"Takara, I think we should tell them now..." Aqua said quietly.

Takara nodded. "Terranai... You were the second chosen. You are Earth..."

Terra stood up and walked over to Takara, who held a forest green and jade green D-Cell in her hand. There was a sign on it that looked like an obscured flower. Terra took it, and smiled. The screen lit up, and there was a voice.

"Welcome. Back. Earth." Terra took her seat.

"Sparkarai, you were fourth chosen. Your element is Electricity." He got up and walked over to Takara. She held a yellow and navy D-Cell in her hand.

Sparky smiled, slightly and bowed. "Thank you, Takaraishi-San." He took the D-Cell, and smiled warmly.

Aqua held up a red and orange D-Cell. "Ontaru-Sama, this one is yours. You were chosen last, but wisely. You are fire." Blaze smiled and walked up to her, took the D-Cell, and, with out a word, went to sit.

"Those of you who got your D-Cells are part of the original group called the Elements. We were the ones who called the alert for the destened to be reactivated. Do you know why you were chosen first?" Takara asked.

A shaky hand rose into the air. To everyone's surprise it was Tomoki, who wasn't even part of the Elements.

"I believe... it was because we needed a balence, if you understand my meaning." He paused almost as if he were scared to continue. "We needed some where to start... The Digidestened, I mean."

Aqua smiled. "That is correct. There is also another reason. The elements control everything. Everything on this earth is shaped by at least two elements. Forest fires, thunder storms, earthquakes... The entire Earth is based on the elements, and that is where we come in. We, the elements, have lived forever. Most of you remember your past lives more than others, and that's okay. It's what's meant to happen. We need to remember some of it to get us along. Now... the others... Takara, you can take over."

Takara nodded. "Izumi. You are wind." She held out a purple and green D-Cell, which Izumi stood up and took.

Aqua held out a black and white one, with black being the more dominant color. "Kouichi. You are darkness..." Kouichi nodded, and took the D-Cell.

Takara held out white and black one, this time, the white was more dominant. "Kouji-San, you are light." Kouji got up in a huff, and sighed, taking the D-Cell.

Aqua smiled to Tomoki. "You are my cold side, Tomoki. You are snow..." She held out a soft green and light blue D-Cell to the youngest member of the Digidestend, who took it with a grin.

Takara nodded to Takuya. "You're fire, Kanbara." She said. He gleefully took the red and black D-Cell.

"I thought I was fire..." Blaze muttered, quietly.

"You are," Takara said. "Do you not remember me telling you two you were from different times? Well, this is the result." She started to explain how Junpei, and Izumi also had double spirits, while Aqua gave Junpei his neon yellow and neon blue D-Cell.

"Those of you, who just got your D-Cells have come from a different time than this. You are the Spirits, as we call it."

There was a beeping noise that quickly multiplied. It started at Aqua's D-Cell and spread to Tomoki's.

"We've got messages...?" Aqua said, questioningly. No one else knew about the digivices.

She pressed a few buttons, and smiled very broadly. There was an astounding letter to be read.

_Dear Ms. Daruchi,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's_

_exchange student program. You and the other transfers will be notified when _

_term will start in advance, and we will send someone to help you through_

_your transition to the world of Wizardry. We hope to see you in the fall_

_semester._

_Sincerely,_

_Minavera Magonagal._

_Deputy Headmistress_

Aqua looked up to see ten other astounded faces.


End file.
